


What I Want

by Polyzawa (ValarasStark)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarasStark/pseuds/Polyzawa
Summary: Leave a kudos if you don't think this was absolutely stupid
Kudos: 9





	What I Want

Thai Potsticker Pizza

Chicken Pad Thai

Coconut Shrimp

A Ponderosa

Pepperoni Xtreme Pizza

Meat Lovers Pizza

Sushi

Shrimp Potstickers

Chicken Potstickers

Roasted potatoes

Sweet potato fries

A footlong from Subway (Ham, American cheese, lettuce, tomato, pepperoncini peppers, black olives, chipotle mayo, toasted on Italian bread)

Spinach and cheese pizza

Cheesy bread

Beer cheese pretzels

Black bean burgers

Chicken parmigiana w/fettuccine alfredo

Chocolate bourbon pecan pie

Pecan pie

Garlic shrimp skewers

Jalapeno cheddar sausage sandwiches

Brisket queso with chips

Skillet chocolate chip cookie

Cannoli

Cannoli pancakes

Waffles with strawberries

Waffles with chocolate chips and whipped cream

Pancake infused with apple and thicker than a Pixar mom

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you don't think this was absolutely stupid


End file.
